Planet Hulk: The arrival of the Gamma Monster
by Dynomation
Summary: Hulk has been sent off world, by Iron-Man and the other members of the Illuminati, but something has caused a rift in space, and Hulk has landed in a world of puny men. Or so he thinks, Hulk well soon learn that the this planet is full of more threats than his old one. Welcome to Earth.


Hulk didn't like confided spaces, or the shackles that held him to the walls of the strange craft he was in, it silver and dull steel plating held within them many buttons and circuits that to the Hulk was far behind his understanding.

The the 'Tin-Man' appeared in the air in front of his face, Hulk roared in rage, it rocked the ship as Iron-Man began to talk. "Bruce. We, I hate to say this but when you get angry, when you become that thing, that monster your uncontrollable, to dangerous for the people of this planet, so we found an alternate, where sending you away, far away, to a planet with no sentient life, lots of game and plants, you can be alone and never have to worry about anyone ever again" As Iron-Man finished Hulk notice the fish man and the bald one, standing behind Iron-Man.

Hulk's rage grew and so did his strength, with a spray of bolts the shackles holding down were ripped from the ship, as he began to smash down on the large console in the room he was in, he massive green hands ripping circuit from metal, wires sparking around him, all paled in danger to his ever growing ragHulk e.

The ship began to toss and turn with the force of gravity, spending Hulk every which way, without so much as a warning, Hulk was flung across the room of the ship smashing into the hard steel plating, eventually the gravity stopped flinging him around.

And the heat began. Water splashed into the room as an attempted to keep the green Goliath cool, as the ship made orbit.

Hulk felt the ship land, gravity returning to normal, with a mighty punch he smashed the ship open. The water flinging him out of the ship and into the hot baking desert, the hard stone under his body evaporating the water as quickly as it arrived.

The Gamma Goliath looked around for a moment nothing happen, Hulk just laid there, breathing heavily. The sounds of planes sterred him from his resting place. Standing up the Hulk looked for the plane, he hated planes.

Planes are own by little men, little men hunt Hulk, "Hulk smash little men" he stated to himself, bracing from the plane to come into view, nothing, only the stillness of the desert, a tumble weed rolled past he's feet. Hulk waited. Little men think they can hurt Hulk.

Then something tapped him on the shoulder, Hulk turned to find nothing there, he growled, red eyes peering into the distance, the Hulk didn't like this, Little Men should be here, where were they? Something tapped his shoulder again.

Turning again, Hulk let lose a punch into the air, finding nothing was there Hulk gritted his teeth. And began to walk, his green skin glistening in the sun light. Then something appeared in the distance. Hulk could quite tell.

Until it was too late, a large green blur smashed him into the ground. Hulk body smashed the ground underneath him, the rock sent skyward began to hail the green goliath, raising his arm to defend himself, Hulk gave off a sonic clap, sending any loose rock and dust away from him.

Quickly standing up, Hulk scanned the horizon, he found a green dot in the sky, it seem to have a mixture of colours, with white and blue clearly visible. Hulk growled, preparing to jump, in one smooth ark, he bounded towards the creature.

Bring both hands down, smashing the small green thing, into the ground. The red rock flew into the air, eventually Hulk landed a few feet from the crumpled mess of a being. He took one step and found his mind was being torn apart.

Hulk looked at the small green person, it was female, red hair sprouting from her head, and hand out stretch probing his mind, Hulk covered his ear, crouching down in pain, Hulk took a step forward, then another step, hand stretching out towards the small green girl.

His iron grip held the girl firmly in place, with a massive scream or rage Hulk roared "NO ONE CONTROLS HULK!" With that the girl seemed to pass out, in Hulk's grip, dropping the small fragile girl to the ground he was about to jump off when something grabbed his ankle.

The small green girl was grabbing his ankle. "Your not going anywhere" she weezed, as something came crashing down a few miles away, like Hulk when he jumped...

The gamma monster turned shopping up the small green girl in one massive hand, and sheilded her from the dust and large pieces of stone, Hulk turned his red eyes gleaming at the jumper, a small boy, standing there like he owned the world.

Hulk placing the girl down looked at the boy, he's massive height casting a shadow. Hulk growled, the pair didn't blink as both lock glares. The boy seem to react to something, but the Hulk made the first move.

With a powerful uppercut Hulk sent the boy flying, the girl seemed to act surprised, flying after the boy. Hulk sore this moment to leave. With a powerful jump Hulk launched himself towards the red cliffs of the desert.

Hulk found a small shelter cave, laying down he's head resting against a rock, he's true fight would start tomorrow, as when one little man finds you they all do.


End file.
